


Color Wheel

by sylveonstri



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveonstri/pseuds/sylveonstri
Summary: A boy working at a bakery and the butterflies that he creates.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island), Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Week 1

Monday

Woke up with a pounding headache and I thought I might as well try out this journal that Chels kept bugging me about. Are you happy now? I'm writing in a diary like a teenage girl. Last night was a fucking mess. I can barely remember everything that happened... Not that it was bad or anything I was just so wasted it's insane. Someone should have stopped me. Anyways I got a cup of water and I've just been laying in bed for about half an hour since I woke up. It's almost noon and I'm hungry. I'm gonna head out to the bakery. May or may not update because I might forget or realize this "journal entry" thing is stupid. Bye for now.

I was just thinking more about last night while getting ready to go out. The guy I was dancing at the club kept asking me shit about my star sign and complimenting my "aura" like who the fuck talks like that? I felt like I was talking to a fictional character. At least he was hot? He has some nice hair that I wish I would have run my fingers through. He kept asking me to grind up on him and honestly? I didn't mind it as much as I usually would have. He definitely knew what he was doing. Alright my wrist is getting tired I'm giving up. So fucking hungry I want some BREAD.

So... Hi again. I went to the bakery. I'm back now. Bread was good. Hunger satisfied. BUT that's not important. Chelsea and Priya both won't text me back yet and I needed somewhere to write this down so here I go (Chels would be so proud of me right now). Saw a cute boy who took my order and all that jazz. He's not just cute though, he's GORGEOUS. Do you hear that? Oh my god so so so I walk in and there he is just smiling at me. Prettiest guy I have ever laid my eyes on. He's absolutely stunning. Hey says "hi, welcome" and I almost faint. What a dreamy voice. Who's allowed to be that attractive? Literally no one that's who. And get this: he has freckles. FRECKLES!! It's like an angel just decided to greet me at the bakery. Somehow the heavens were aware I woke up with a hangover and decided to bless my life.  
Anyways, the guy's name is Bobby. Kind of a basic name but when you see his face and see his name it all just kinda fits.

Priya texted me back I'm done relying on this diary. Until next time.

Tuesday

I went back to the bakery today. I couldn't resist. It's weird how even though I didn't use to go there often, I had still never seen that guy Bobby there before. It's like he suddenly fell from heaven. I almost left home without taking a shower... Oh my god I would have died if I didn't end up remembering at the last second. I was so sweaty from my morning workout I would have covered the smell of bread with my stink and Bobby would never want to see me again. OK maybe I'm being dramatic but Priya says it's part of my charm so I don't really give a shit. Anyways, I walked into the shop and I immediately looked around for him like some kind of lovesick maniac. And then, suddenly, there he was... Leaning on the counter with his chin in his palm. He said "hi, welcome" again just like he did yesterday and my heart skipped a beat. I think. I don't know did he recognize me? I guess I'll just have to keep showing up every day to see if he's gonna start remembering me. Who am I to deny fresh bread and the most beautiful man to exist on planet earth? Breakfast and a view!  
We almost touched hands, by the way. He was handing me my bag of food and our skin was so close to touching I could feel the ghost of something there. Best part of my day so far. Isn't it weird how you can just see someone and instantly fall head-over-heels STUPID for them? Whoever says love makes you do crazy things is right because I'm writing in a diary about some guy I have only seen two times in my life and yet I am enamored by him. Like, I think this diary wasn't just supposed to be mushy shit about some rando I've got a crush on, but uni classes haven't been all that eventful and I haven't been to a club since sunday. This is all I'm planning on writing in here since gushing about this bloke I barely know is embarrassing as all hell.

Ran out of ideas of what to write

Wednesday

HE ASKED ME HOW MY DAY WAS GOING AND HE KNOWS MY NAME NOW  
I walked in and ordered my daily croissant and while he went to grab it he asked me how my day was going and dude I nearly passed out on the spot. And after that, when he's grabbing my order he looks up and goes "oh, what's your name, by the way?" Does he like me too? Is that why he asked me that? No that's stupid he was just being polite...... RIGHT? I mean maybe he asked for my name because I'm starting to become a regular.. Do people do that? Oh man. I'm going absolutely mad over this and this boy has no fucking clue that he's doing this to me  
Anyways I got my order and I sat down at the table to eat, which I rarely do, but I wanted to see if he would try to talk with me more. There were only like two other people in there it was really quiet and awkward. :( He didn't talk to me anymore though :( He just acted cute and put his chin in his palm again, leaned on the counter and waited for the next customer to come in. 

Am I a stalker? I mean I don't follow him home or anything I'm not that weird.. but does this count as stalking? Should I consult my girls I need a second opinion

This boy's driving me up the wall

Thursday

I was busy during the time I usually head to the bakery :( Showed up after my class and he wasn't there... guess his shift ends around that time? My day feels so empty without even a glance at him :( :(  
I keep thinking about his sweet, soft smile and the way his freckles are just gently placed along his face.. my god he's gorgeous he really is. Bobby.. wonder what his last name is.. I can't even imagine what it could be but I bet it's dreamy.  
His hands look really soft like it's hard to even describe they just look like they'd feel so damn soft. He works with pastries so he probably smells like flour and stuff 〰 〰 〰 〰 〰 what am I even WRITING I feel like such a weirdo bye

Friday

He wasn't there today either :( I bet he probably has Fridays off.. maybe Thursdays too? 

I swear I'm legitimately going mad, I had to do a double-take on campus today. I was in the cafeteria about to walk out with my snack and I swear I saw him sitting at a table just chatting away! When I looked back I couldn't find anyone that even looked remotely like him. To be fair, I only really saw the back of someone's head so I highly doubt it was him... Still. Weird as hell.

Saturday

Went shopping with the girls today! Both of them kept asking me about bakery boy and if there's been any recent developments. Chels kept picking out dresses for me to try on while Priya rummaged around in the lingerie section. We all started to get hungry and I realized it was early enough that Bobby might still be working his shift so I dragged them with me to the bakery.  
Spoiler alert: he wasn't there again. I guess he doesn't work on Saturdays either, which is a fucking bummer. I wish he worked every day so I could just admire his face, y'know? We all sat with our pastries in the shop and it was like telling ghost stories around the campfire but instead of a campfire we had a cup of tea and the story wasn't scary, but about the time when Bobby asked me how my day was.

The croissants taste sad when he's not around.

Sunday

Still no sign of him at the bakery :( When will he return, he has been missing from my life for too long :( I feel fucking insane. I barely even talked to this guy.  
Chelsea wants to take me out clubbing again tonight and I need a pick-me-up, so of course I said yes... I also need to get fucking wasted and dance around like no one's watching - so that was another reason I said yes. 

I'm dreading class again on Monday, but I think I'll visit the bakery again in hopes that he's back.

Monday

I woke up with a sinking feeling in my stomach. This shit is why I hate having crushes, I’m usually a pretty confident person – but when I find someone I like? The self-hatred comes in. It’s like there’s a bomb inside me that’s ready to explode any second and the only thing that can stop it is seeing the person that’s been on my mind 24/7. Nevertheless, uni is waiting for me, so I had no choice but to get up. Classes were boring; all this talk about how dolphins and other marine mammals socialize and the only thing pushing me through it all was the thought of going to the bakery afterwards. God, I'm pathetic. I met up with Chelsea at the cafeteria at lunch, it really helps to have someone to talk to when you need to take your mind off things. The food here doesn’t really live up to the standards of the bakery, though... This is so fucking sad, I’m actually feeling sorry for myself right now. After chatting to Chelsea I felt a bit better, though the feeling in my stomach didn’t seem to be going away any time soon. As I was walking towards the kitchen where you usually return used plates and cutlery, I got so lost in my own thoughts and walked straight into this guy; couldn’t see his face at all, as I was a bit too busy gathering all the things I had dropped and dying from embarrassment, but then I looked up and my heart stopped. How fucking romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter comes out tomorrow<3


	2. Week 2

“Alaina..?” The boy said in a concerned, but surprised voice.  
She stared at him with a startled expression, not being able to depart a single word out of her mouth.  
“Are you okay? Do you need help?” The sinking feeling in her stomach was gone, but soon was replaced with a much worse gulp in her throat. She lost all ability to speak, and she hated every bit of it. After a few seconds of complete silence, only background noise of the cafeteria conversations surrounding the air around them, all the words seemed to trickle out and, again, she lost all control.  
“Uh.. Hi, yes! I’m okay. Sorry about this, I didn’t see you coming towards me, it was my fault for being so in my head." She rubbed the back of her neck and feigned a smile in an attempt to make the situation less awkward. "I wasn’t expecting to see you here! What a coincidence that we’re studying at the same uni. Small world, huh? I guess it’s not really that-” He put a hand on her shoulder and started helping her gather all the things she dropped, as she didn’t seem to be doing a great job.  
“Whoa, hey. Slow down. It’s all good, there’s no need to apologize. I should have seen you coming as well, blame is on both sides.” He chuckled and let out a deep breath. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here, either." His eyes flicked up to meet her own while he placed all the once scattered silverware back onto the plates. Once finished with the task, he stood and held out the plates to her with a warm smile.

"Oh," she mumbled as she rose to her feet. "Thanks."  
Bobby let out a small huff through his nose, a chuckle escaping along with it. "I guess we'll just have to be more careful from now on, eh?" His smile curled up into a smirk.  
Alaina stopped herself from staring at his face for too long, fixing her posture and taking a couple steps backwards. "Oh, for sure." She offered him a genuine smile this time. "Well, it.. was lovely to see you. I've got to get going now. Thank you." Before Bobby was able to properly respond, the flustered girl started making her way to her original destination.  
"See you later, lass."

Chelsea caught up to her dear friend afterwards, shoes clacking on the concrete as she ran up and placed her hands on Alaina's shoulders, using them to jump up. "Oh. Em. GEE! Who was that guy you bumped into? An ex-lover? An arranged fiancé? A secret admirer? A time travelling secret agent here to stop the end of the world and fall in love along the way?" Alaina couldn't help but laugh at Chelsea's jokes and the way they somehow came off as serious, masked by the excitement that was practically oozing out of her. She placed her hands over the blondes', whose were still sitting atop her shoulders. Her small fit of laughter eventually subsided, taking with it all of the embarrassment and anxiety of the previous encounter. The amount of appreciation she felt for her friend was currently doubled in that moment.  
"That... was bakery boy."  
Silence followed directly after this sudden shocking news. Chelsea swiped her hands off of Alaina's shoulders and swiftly moved to stand in front of her, staring at her with wide eyes and a slack jaw. "That was BAKERY BOY?!" She slapped her palms against her cheeks, the same expression still plastered over her face. Anyone else would most likely have laughed at her theatrics, but Alaina was pretty much used to it all by now. She started to continue walking down the sidewalk, gesturing for Chelsea to follow, which she happily obliged to.

“So...?” Chelsea tilted her head with curiosity, eyeing her friend for any hint as to what had happened.  
“It wasn’t much.. It was mostly just a shock that he goes to our uni, you know?” She paused, falling into a replay of the situation in her head. The last words she heard him speak ended up being what she was really stuck on. ‘See you later, lass.’ Alaina cupped her cheek, silently confirming that they were a bit warm. “He called me ‘lass’,” she finally mentioned.  
“Oh. Em. Gee. He did not.”  
“He did. He said it as I was walking away.”  
Chelsea put a finger to her lips in thought and hummed. After a moment or two, she simply looked to Alaina awaiting some response. “...Well?”  
A confused glance along with a “well, what?” was the only response the blonde received.  
Chelsea scrunched up her face with a grin. “Well.. Are you going to see him later? You’ve got to! He called you lass,” She gave a playful jab with her elbow, “so now you’ve got to see him again. It’s, like, a crime punishable by getting pushed into a pit of hot fudge if you don’t.” Her quick joking earned a giggle from her only audience member.  
“For one, that’s a horrible punishment because I think I’d actually enjoy a proper dip in some fudge. Two, I am definitely stopping by to see him again today, don’t worry.” Something about the way her friend acted so invested in her not-so-romantic encounter with Bobby made Alaina feel a bit guilty. She had hoped that last part would at least put the excitable girl’s concerns at ease.  
Fortunately, nothing really seemed to stick inside Chelsea’s mind except one thing. “But it’s HOT fudge, Alaina! You’ll burn!”

After parting with Chelsea and taking a stop to fix her hair and makeup, Alaina headed to the bakery. Every step she took closer to the door added another butterfly to the collection in her stomach. So many questions and doubts fogged her mind that she even thought about turning around and giving up on it all. A crush like this hadn’t been stuck in her head for so long. All she could really hope for, though, was that Bobby didn’t ever find out how she felt. Her cheeks grew a light shade of red at the thought of it. Kissing him would be a delight, but the first step was getting him to actually like her back. 

The bell on the door jingled loud enough to pull Alaina back to reality. Walking up to the counter was now the most difficult task, seeing as Bobby was leaning on it again, head in his palm like usual. A warm smile graced his lips and he straightened himself up at the sight of her. “Long time no see, lass.”  
Alaina’s head almost went reeling at the sound of his voice mixed with the visual of his smile… and that damn name he used for her. Luckily, the counter was there to ground her. “Yeah, been a few millennia, hasn’t it?” Perhaps jokes were the best thing to make the situation not awkward... As long as they were funny, she supposed. “I’ll have th-“

“Woah there, you’re not even gonna ask me how my day’s going?” Bobby shot her a playful smile. This felt like an attack, at least in her eyes.  
“Oh, duh.. Uhm- How was your day? Go on any adventures?” A small tapping from her shoe could now be heard. The anxiety was becoming too much for her to bear. How could someone so sweet and beautiful be so intimidating, she wondered.  
Bobby let out a soft titter and abruptly moved from the counter to go grab the croissant he knew she was about to order. While bending to reach it, he glanced at her and said, “Oh, lodes of adventures. I actually visited Atlantis today,” Croissant now in hand, he made his way back to the counter, “Went for a nice swim with Nessie, too. Lots of water adventures.”

A genuine, unfiltered laugh slipped past her unguarded lips. Despite her better judgement, she didn’t even bother to cover her mouth in any way. It was so utterly relieving to hear Bobby joking around with her like she wasn’t just some weird girl he didn’t want to socialize with. She gingerly took the pastry afterwards, making sure to hand over the correct payment.

“Planning on any adventures yourself, lass?”  
There it was again. That name. Her cheeks felt a little warm at the sound of it. “Oh, y’know, just the usual. Final classes for the day and then hanging out with my girls.” She quickly realized she was being a bit lame. “Tomorrow, though, I’ve got my calendar marked.” Alaina grinned.  
“Oh?” Bobby ever-so-slightly tilted his head to the left, looking like a curious puppy. “What’s the special occasion, then?”  
She leaned in a bit closer for effect, her grin stretching wider. “I’m going to visit uranus.”  
Bobby’s eyes widened with a feigned shock, blinking with staged disbelief. “No way. Visiting uranus? You’d better take pictures for me, lass. I’d love to… to see uranu-“ A snort interrupted his final word, followed by some snickering that grew into some chuckles. Alaina couldn’t help but laugh along with him. The whole joke was so drawn out and dumb that it had to be at least a little bit funny. The sense of comfort she felt talking to someone she had only really met that day, and how he went along with jokes so easily and with such strange passion… well, it wasn’t like it was a bad thing at all. She definitely wasn’t planning on letting this one get away. 

Part of her was hoping that maybe he had a horrible personality so that she could write him off as just another pretty face. Yet, now, it really didn’t seem like it was going to be that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was fun and stupid to make so i hope you enjoyed<3


End file.
